


A Weekend Away: The Adventures of Sherlock & Rosie

by just_sherlock_and_john



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Parent!lock, Sherlock and Rosie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_sherlock_and_john/pseuds/just_sherlock_and_john
Summary: John gets a call from his sister and has to leave Rosie with Sherlock for the weekend...adventure and shenanigans ensue!





	1. Chapter 1

John was worried about leaving Rosie with Sherlock for the weekend. But what were his options? His sister Harriet had called and she rarely ever asked for help. Maybe he shouldn’t go...Sherlock isn’t capable of taking care of a child! Although she was now in kindergarten, to John, Rosie would always be his baby. Yes, he will just call up Harriet to cancel and apologise. She’ll understand, she has to. 

“John?....John!...John?!” an exasperated Sherlock calls from downstairs pulling John from his thoughts. 

“What Sherlock?!” muttered John, “The flat isn’t that big. What did I say about yelling?” 

John finishes folding the shirt he had been getting ready to pack and places it on their bed. Their bed. It was still so new. Sharing things. Sleeping together. Seeing Sherlock every morning. John had been with plenty of women before. Hell, he had been married. But being with Sherlock was different. 

“JOHN!” 

Again, Sherlock pulls him from his thought spiral. John sighs, closes the suitcases, and trudges down to the kitchen. 

“What Sherlock? What can be so important that you need to yell?”

To his surprise, he didn’t find Sherlock alone. Rosie was sitting on his lap, smiling and absently playing with his curls. “Oh! Hi honey! How was your day at school? Did you have fun? What did you learn? Are you making new friends”, John asks as he scoops Rosie into his arms for a bear hug. 

“That’s what I was trying to tell you,” Sherlock mutters. “Look at what Rosie made us!” he says, a wide smile breaking across his face as he holds up a drawing.

John places Rosie back down on Sherlock’s lap. “You drew this? All by yourself?!”, John asks with pride in his voice.

“Yes Daddy! Look! I made you, and me, and Sherlock! Look I even drew a violin! See? We are dancing Daddy. And Sherlock is playing for us!” exclaims Rosie excitedly, speaking so fast that her words jumble together. 

John meets Sherlock’s gaze and they share a moment of absolute joy. Seeing Sherlock like this makes John’s heart jump. 8 years ago when they first met John would have never imagined how much this man would mean to him. Sherlock gave John a purpose again, and John helped Sherlock become more of a man. 

“Daddy...?” Rosie inquires. 

“I love it honey! Let’s put it right up here on the refrigerator”, John says as he takes the drawing from Sherlock. “I want to be able to see it every time I come home.” 

John leans down to kiss Rosie on the cheek and lovingly calls her his ‘little artist’, 

“You’re forgetting something”, Sherlock teases as he flashes a rare, cheeky smile. 

Surprised, John chuckles and leans back down to give Sherlock a peck on the cheek. This whole kissing thing is still really new too. Sherlock has been amazing though. He’s never pressured John and has supported him through everything. Maybe Sherlock is capable of taking care of Rosie for a few days. I mean, he’s gotten much better at remembering to pick her up from the bus stop in the afternoons. And he’s finally convinced him not to hide pieces of evidence in her lunchbox to encourage deductive reasoning skills. 

“Rosie? Would you like to spend the weekend with Sherlock? Daddy has to go visit your Auntie.” 

Before John can even finish his sentence Rosie is already bouncing up and down with excitement, clinging to Sherlock. “Yes! Yes! Yes! He can take me to the zoo!”, Rosie gushes. 

John notices the look of panic register in Sherlock’s face. Perhaps Sherlock hadn’t been listening when John told him about Harriet’s call. 

“The zoo? Come on Rosie, you can do better than that”, Sherlock chastises. “Zoos are bor--”

Rosie’s smile quickly fades and she stops bouncing on Sherlock’s knee. John cuts him off with a telling glare. Sherlock may be getting better at the whole parenting thing, but he still has a lot to learn. 

“Yes, my love, Sherlock will take you to the zoo”. 

Thankfully, Rosie is easy to please and she quickly resumes her excited chatter. “We can see the penguins! And the elephants! And the zebras! Right Sherlock?”

Defeated, Sherlock puts on a smile and kisses Rosie on the head. “Yes, Rosie. We can go to the zoo….but only if you solve my riddle first.” 

“Sherlock!” 

“Oh, calm down John. You haven’t heard my riddle yet! Okay, Rosie. If you get this right, we can go to the zoo. What do dogs and trees have in common? Think hard now Rosie, I know you can figure it out”. 

John rolls his eyes at Sherlock, who ignores his displeasure. “Rosie, sweetie, you don’t have to answer Sherlock’s riddle.” 

“Bark! Ha ha! Get it Daddy!? That was a good one Sherlock! Now we can go to the zoo, right?! You promised!” 

Sherlock’s eyes light up, “Well done my little detective! Yes, I suppose I owe you a visit to the zoo now”. He turns to John, “I know what you’re thinking. Go, don’t cancel on Harriet. We’ll be fine. I’ll be on my best behavior, I promise. No dead bodies, no crime scenes, just the zoo John.”

“Ohh...kay”, John says, trying to convince himself that he wasn’t about to make a colossal mistake. “I guess I will finishing packing then. I’ll head out first thing tomorrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

John startled awake, he tried to sit up but found that he was pinned underneath Sherlock’s arm. In his dream he had been reliving the days of Moriarity, however this time, rather than being used as bait for Sherlock, Rosie had been taken. John hadn’t been having nightmares, now that he was sleeping with Sherlock...but when he did, they felt like reality. His heart was pounding out of his chest and he was still trying to catch his breath. He looked to the clock on the bedside table and read 4:36 am, he still had 2 hours left to sleep. Trying to calm down, John looked at the man sleeping next to him. By day, Sherlock was always put together. Witty, intelligent, and pristine. But by night, his curls were a mess, he drooled in his sleep, and he had a history of hogging the blankets. Although John liked to tease Sherlock about this, he honestly found it rather charming. When Sherlock was asleep, all of his walls came crashing down. He was completely and utterly vulnerable, and John was proud that he was allowed to see behind the facade. 

“John…” a sleepy Sherlock mumbles. 

John, not knowing if Sherlock was really speaking to him or simply acting out a dream did not reply. Instead he smiled and tried to lay back down. 

“John…? Are you awake? Was it a nightmare?” 

“No no, it was nothing. Just thought I heard Rosie, go back to sleep.” 

“I know you’re lying,” Sherlock murmurs pulling John closer to him. 

“Really, Sherlock. I’m fine. Let’s just sleep.” John pulls the sheets back over to his side and tries to get comfortable. Eventually, he is able to fall back to sleep only to awaken to an empty bed and the sound of his alarm blaring a few hours later. 

John was used to waking up alone. Sherlock was always up at the crack of dawn, working on some case or another. He lazily threw the covers off, shut down his alarm, and put on his robe before trodding downstairs. 

“Well good morning, sleepy head” Sherlock teases as he hears John walking down the steps. 

“Mmm, good morning” John half grunts. He was never much of a morning person. Getting coherent sentences out was a struggle before his daily cup of coffee. 

“I made you a cuppa, two sugars and milk” 

At this, John smiled widely. Sherlock almost never makes him coffee in the morning. Perhaps Sherlock was being honest last night when he promised to be on his best behavior. 

With his warm cup of coffee in hand, John sat down at the kitchen table. “Sherlock, really, I can call Harriet and cancel. I don’t want you to feel like you have to take care of Rosie for me.” 

“Don’t be daft, John. I love Rosie, you know that. She isn’t a burden if that’s what you are implying.” 

John nearly spit out the sip of coffee he had just taken. “Wha...what? What did you just say?” 

“Are you really going to make me repeat myself?” 

In the two years since John came back to 221B with Rosie, he had never heard Sherlock say that he loved her. Of course, it could be implied. But actually hearing him say the words filled John with love for the emotionally guarded detective. John set down his cup and stood up abruptly. In a matter of seconds his lips met Sherlock’s. It was a hungry kiss, one where it felt like they could never get close enough. John’s hands were in Sherlock’s mop of curls and he couldn’t remember the last time they had a proper moment like this. 

“Jo...Johhhn…..where did this come from..?” Sherlock mumbles between kisses. 

His question goes unanswered until John finally pulls away, which takes an unimaginable amount of self control. “I guess I had never heard you say that you love Rosie.” 

Sherlock smiles, and plants a kiss on the ex-army doctor’s forehead. “I love you, John. Of course I love Rosie too. Now, don’t you have a train to catch?” 

The rest of the morning was a whirlwind. John went upstairs to finish packing. As he was folding his clothes he found himself smiling uncontrollably. He simply just could not stop thinking of Sherlock. His hair, his lips, his eyes. Once his suitcase was full, he lugged it downstairs. For the second time that morning, Sherlock surprised him. As he got to the kitchen his nose was filled with the delicious scent of pancakes. 

“Daddy! Look at what Sherlock made!” a delighted Rosie exclaims as she runs over to give her father a hug. 

“I didn’t even know he knew how to make these! I don’t think I’ve ever seen him cook before, my lovebug.” 

Sherlock groaned in disappointment. “Watch your words, John. Unless you don’t want any of these” Sherlock teases, gesturing to a heaping stack of pancakes.

“I want syrup! Sherlock, can I have some?” pleads Rosie. 

“Can I have some please.”

“Can I please have some syrup Sherlock?” Rosie corrects. 

“Yes, my little bumblebee. Here you go.” 

After a wonderful family breakfast, John stands up and heads for the door. “Now Sherlock, I have laid out outfits for Rosie. I labeled them by day. Her pajamas are there too. Read her a story before bed, a children’s story. Don’t forget, she has her dance class tomorrow morning at 11. I will have my phone have with me, please call me if you need me. Are you sure this is okay? It’s not too late to can--”

“John! We. Will. Be. Fine.” Sherlock assures. “Now Rosie, go hug Daddy goodbye. He’ll be home soon.” 

Rosie clings to her father’s legs and tells him that she loves him and that she will miss him. Sherlock leans in for a quick goodbye kiss. Within moments John is out the door and Sherlock is left with Rosie. 

“Well, Rosie. Looks like it’s just you and me, huh. What should we do?” 

“The zoo!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to be continued!

It had been exactly 4 minutes and 13 seconds since John left. Although Sherlock had assured him that he would be fine taking care of Rosie, the reality of the responsibility hadn’t really sunk in. Maybe he should just call Molly for help. She was good with kids, right? Noo. He couldn’t do that. John would surely find out and be cross with him. Okay Sherlock, pull it together. It’s only two days. How hard can caring for her be? Certainly not more strenuous than solving a murder case. 

“Sherlock?” Rosie asks, pulling him from his mind palace. 

“Yes, bumblebee? We can go to the zoo, but first we need to get dressed.”

“Oookaayyy. Can I pick out my outfit? I know Daddy said he left me some, but I don’t like what he picked.” 

This was the first of many parenting decisions Sherlock would be faced with. He didn’t see the harm in her wearing what she wanted so he sent her up to her room to get ready. In the meantime, Sherlock cleaned off the table and threw on a purple button up, it just happened to be one of John’s favorites. As he was finishing up with the dishes, Rosie came running down the stairs. 

“Look at me Sherlock! Look look look!” 

Sherlock turned around quickly, unsure if everything was okay. To his astonishment, he found Rosie in pigtails with a zebra print top and a pair of pink cheetah print leggings. He couldn’t remember her ever wearing either piece before and he made a mental note to ask John where in God’s name she got them from. 

Sherlock didn’t want to upset the young girl, but he wasn’t used to having to filter his thoughts. All he could muster was, “how….appropriate.” 

Thankfully Rosie’s excitement caused her to overlook the detective's lack of enthusiasm and before he could finish his comment she was already pulling on his hand and asking when they could leave. 

“Rosie, Rosie, you need to be patient. Put on your jacket and we will go out to get a cab.” 

The curious pair left the flat and proceeded to get into a cab. The entire ride Rosie was telling Sherlock about all of the different animals that she wanted to see. At first Sherlock was overwhelmed by her sheer excitement. Normally it was John taking her on day trips. Come to think of it, Sherlock couldn’t think of a time he had ever been with Rosie outside of 221B or picking her up from the bus stop. 

“Sherlock! Did you know that cheetahs can run up to 120 km/hr! Isn’t that cool?! I wish that I could run that fast.” 

“I did know that Rosie! Did you know that tigers are the largest animal of the cat family?” For once, outside of a police case Sherlock’s abundance of random information proved helpful. He and Rosie continued to exchange animal facts and he found himself enjoying the cab ride tremendously. 

At the zoo, Sherlock’s first task was buying their tickets. Thankfully the girl at the ticketbooth took pity on the overwhelmed man. She gave him a detailed map, schedule of events, and wished him and his daughter a lovely afternoon. Regarding the last comment, Sherlock awkwardly mumbled that she wasn’t his daughter and quickly left before the girl could reply. In retrospect, his reply was perhaps not the best idea. The last thing he needed was to be painted as a creep. 

“Can we go see the penguins first Sherlock? Daddy and I just watched Happy Feet!” 

“Yes, bumblebee. Let’s see where they are.” 

Over the course of the day Sherlock and Rosie visited nearly every exhibit. Rosie, like Sherlock, read every sign (to the best of her ability of course) and showed off her animal fact knowledge to every employee should spoke with. When visiting the tigers, Rosie told the zoo volunteer that tigers were the biggest animals in the cat family. The young worker was wonderful with Rosie and told Sherlock that he should be very proud of his daughter. 

Before Sherlock could speak, Rosie blurted out “my Dad taught me that fact!”. When he heard this, Sherlock’s heart swelled. For the rest of the afternoon Sherlock felt more confident than ever. Of course, he was used to being right. He noticed practically everything and this allowed for his deductive reasoning. However, this confidence was different. He felt happier and his heart felt...lighter. 

“Sherlock, I’m tired. Can we go home?” an exhausted Rosie asked as she walked along holding his hand. 

“Of course, Rosie. You must be hungry too. What should we have for dinner?” 

“Shepherd’s pie! Please? Can you make it for me? Please Sherlock?” 

A look of panic flashed across Sherlock’s face. He managed to throw together some pancakes this morning, but shepherd’s pie was entirely different. Plus, it was John’s specialty. He would never be able to live up to that. 

“I don’t know Rosie, I haven’t made that before. Your Daddy is the one who knows how to cook that” replied a defeated Sherlock. 

“Please? Can you try? Call Daddy! He can help!”

The mention of calling John reminded him to check his phone. The screen read “13 missed calls and 23 new text messages”. Good God! Was everything okay? Was it a case? Was John injured? Sherlock opened the first message, one from John. It was full of panic, John had been trying to reach Sherlock for hours. He had made it to Harriet’s and wanted an update on how things were going with Rosie. Sherlock quickly called John who picked up before the second ring. 

“Sherlock! I was about to get on a train back home! Are you okay? How is Rosie? Do I need to come home?” 

“John, John, calm down. Please, I can’t really hear you. Rosie and I are just leaving the zoo. Everything is fine. I didn’t realize I had my phone on silent, I meant to turn it back on after otter show.”

The line was silent for a moment. 

“Did you say...an otter show?” asked a puzzled John. 

“Yes, John. I told you, we went to the zoo.” 

Sherlock couldn’t see it, but across John’s face was an enormous smile. The kind that made his eyes twinkle and crinkle at the sides. 

“Oh, well, I am sorry Sherlock. I just, got worried…” he trailed off. 

“I know, love. Please don’t worry. We had fun today, didn’t we Rosie? Actually while you’re at it John, could you text me your recipe for shepherd’s pie?”

John’s smile grew even larger. “Jeez, I leave for the day and you become domestic! Who knew you had it in you?”

“Oh quit it, John. I am just trying to make Rosie happy.” 

“I know, I know. I was just teasing, Sherlock. Yes, I can text you my recipe. But you should know that I am going to expect you to start picking up the slack when I get back! Now that I know that you can cook the days of me spending every night in the kitchen are over.”

Sherlock grinned and stifled back a laugh. “Whatever you say, John. We have to go now though, okay? I just got us a cab.” 

“Okay. Be safe.” 

“I will be.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload!

Rosie slept the entire cab ride home. She was telling Sherlock how much fun she had and slowly trailed off. Within seconds she was snuggling into his arm and drooling all over his coat. Normally, he would have pulled away. But after the day they had together, Sherlock felt nothing but affection for her. When the car pulled up to the flat, Sherlock wasn’t sure how to proceed. Should he wake her up? Carry her inside? He wasn’t sure which she would prefer. He tried thinking back to see what John did in these situations but couldn’t remember a time similar to this. He ultimately decided to softly nudge her awake and she sleepily trudged into the house holding his hand. 

“Rosie? Do you still want me to cook dinner? We could have something quicker if you are sleepy?”

“Ohhhkay Sherlock. Can you make me mac and cheese?” a drowsy Rosie mumbled between yawns. 

Sherlock tried not to hide his relief, macaroni was something he felt confident that he could master. “Yes Rosie, I’ll make some right now. Do you want to color? Or just rest?” 

“Ummm….I think I will color. I don’t want to go to bed yet.” 

“I’ll be right here, you can sit at the kitchen table if you’d like,” Sherlock replied trying to clean off the folders of unsolved crimes. 

As Rosie took out her crayons and construction paper, Sherlock perused the pantry in hopes of finding a box of macaroni. After searching every shelf, he finally found a single box shoved in the back. Elated, he took the box and put a pot of water on the stove. As he waited for the water to boil he began going through the latest case that Lestrade had left with him. A father of two mysteriously disappeared while on a camping trip. Sherlock suspected foul play.

He added the pasta and set a timer for 10 minutes, just what the box said. He poured Rosie a glass of apple juice, made himself a cup of tea, and got two bowls ready. After the alarm buzzed, he took the pot off the stove and told Rosie that she could finish her picture later. 

“I already finished Sherlock! Look! I made it for you!” 

With bowls in hand, Sherlock turned towards the table. As soon as he saw the drawing, a smile appeared on his face. It was a one of those rare, genuine smiles. The ones that only John gets to see. Rosie had drawn her and Sherlock at the zoo. They were in the tiger exhibit to be specific. On the bottom in big letters she had written “I love you!”. 8 years ago, when Sherlock first met John he would have never imagined that he could care about anything other than solving crimes. But now, he had a hard time imagining life without John, and without Rosie. Sherlock scooped her up into her arms and she giggled as he kissed her forehead. “I love it Rosie! Thank you. Let’s add it to the refrigerator so that Daddy can see it when he gets home.” 

After hanging up the drawing the two sat down to dine. For a while they ate in silence. It wasn’t awkward or anything, the two were just so hungry and tired that conversation was daunting. After a while Sherlock mustered a comment. “So Rosie. Are you excited for dance tomorrow?” 

“Yes! Will you come see us practice at the end? Daddy always comes for the last 10 minutes.” 

John most certainly did not mention this. Well...at least. If he had, Sherlock wasn’t paying attention at the time. Dropping Rosie off for dance class was one thing, attending part of her class was another. He was a consulting detective! What would people think? 

“Sherlock…?” Rosie asked meekly. 

In an effort to avoid hurting her feelings, he replied, “yes Rosie. I will come for the last few minutes. How about we get ready for bed though now? It’s been a very long night and I don’t want you sleeping through your dance routines.” 

The young girl smiled, jumped out of her chair, and hugged Sherlock as he sat. “Thank you for today, Sherlock. You’re a good Dad.” 

He smiled and replied, “Thank YOU for today.” 

As he cleared the dishes, Rosie trotted up the steps to get ready for bed. “Don’t forget to brush your teeth!” Sherlock called from the kitchen. When did he become a father figure? Was it this weekend? Or had he slowly been transformed since Rosie came into his life? As much as Sherlock tried to figure out what had happened, he couldn’t. For once, he was stumped. 

Rosie beckoned from the second floor, “Sherlock! Will you read me a story?” 

He finished drying the last bowl, shut off the lights, and headed upstairs himself. “Okay Rosie, I will read a story. But only one, okay?”

As he approached her room he found her already in bed with a book. She was holding The Great Mouse Detective. Sherlock vaguely remembered her coming home from the library with an entire stack of books earlier in the week. Rosie was quite the reader (or well, listener). Sherlock sat down in the chair next to her bed, opened the book, and began to read. Although he had originally intended to read only one chapter, he found himself greatly enjoying the story. Rosie seemed to be enjoying herself too, so he kept reading chapter after chapter until finally, they finished the book. 

As he turned the last page, he shut off the lamp on her bedside table. “Goodnight, my bumblebee. Sweet dreams.” 

“Goodnight Sherlock. I love you” a sleepy Rosie mumbled. 

“I love you too, Rosie.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just short and sweet Johnlock! <3

After he put Rosie to bed, Sherlock decided the play the violin because he couldn’t sleep. For years Sherlock suffered from insomnia. He didn’t mind it though, his mind was constantly buzzing with cases and he couldn’t solve murders in his sleep. But after meeting John things began to change. He began to go to sleep earlier (mainly because John made a rule that he couldn’t play after 9:00pm) and would even sleep in sometimes on the weekends. Within the last year or so though, Sherlock’s sleep schedule became even more regular. He would never admit it, but going to bed each night next to John was his favourite part of most days. When he couldn’t sleep John would stay up with him. Playing with this hair, rocking him to sleep, and holding him in his arms. Sherlock was playing a melancholy melody. He missed John more than anything and was not looking forward to two lonely nights. As if John could sense his feelings, Sherlock’s phone began to buzz: it was John. 

“Hi Sherlock. Did I wake you?” 

“No, no John. I couldn’t sleep. Rosie is in bed though.” 

“Did you read to her?” 

“Of course. We actually finished the story you two had been reading.”

“Oh! Wow, Sherlock,” John paused, “you didn’t have to.” 

“I know, but we were both enjoying ourselves so I just kept going.”

“It’s weird not sleeping with you.” 

“I know. I keep looking at our bed and wishing you were in it. I don’t want to sleep alone tonight.” 

“Oh Sherlock. It’s only for two nights. I’ll be home soon, okay?” 

“I know, I know. I just, I miss you.” 

For a few moments the two men sat in silence. Sherlock had placed the violin back in its case and was laying on top of the bed. 

“Did you and Rosie have fun today? Did she behave at the zoo?” 

At this, Sherlock smiled. He recounted their day for John starting from the very beginning. Apparently Harriet had bought Rosie the cheetah leggings for Christmas and Molly had given her the zebra shirt for her last birthday. John had quite the laugh imagining Sherlock walking around with his daughter dressed in such a mismatched outfit! 

Tentatively, Sherlock mumbled “She called me Dad today…” 

“She, she did? How did you respond? Are you okay with that? I can talk with her if you want me to.” 

“John, John, no need to overreact.” He paused. “Honestly. I loved her calling me that...I mean. You will always be her father. But, I can’t explain it. John. I want this life with you. I love Rosie. I never thought that I could care for anyone, let alone a child. Today just made me so, happy. My heart has felt so light.”

Although Sherlock could not see it, his words had created a grin on John’s face. John had always hoped that Sherlock would care for Rosie as a father, but he never expected him to. Sherlock had trouble letting others in and John didn’t want to press his luck. But hearing him speak like this made HIS heart light. 

“Sherlock….I don’t know what to say. Other than I love you.”

“I want us to be a family, John. I realized today that I never do anything with Rosie. When you come home, I want that to change. She’ll be grown up before we know it.” 

“Sherlock, I would love that more than anything. But what about cases? Lestrade counts on you.” 

“John, I think they owe me. A day off a week isn’t too much to ask for.” 

“Okay, then it’s settled. We can have a family day each week, does that sound okay?” 

“Yes. Maybe next week we can go to the aquarium. Rosie mentioned that she had never been…” 

John laughed and shook his head. “Oh Sherlock. One day with her and you’ve become a father!” 

“I guess it was inevitable.” Sherlock yawned, “I don’t want to hang up…”

“But...it’s almost 1am and you have to take Rosie to dance tomorrow morning!” 

“Yes, that I do. Call me again?” 

“Of course. Have fun you two!” 

“I love you, John. Say hi to Harriet for me.” 

“I love you too. Sweet dreams, Sherlock.” 

“Sweet dreams.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock attends Rosie's dance class!

Sherlock awoke to the sound of his alarm. He had set it extra early so that he had time to review that case for Lestrade before Rosie got up. As he sipped his cup of coffee, he paged through the notes. Photos of evidence, autopsy results, the usual. Suddenly, he heard a noise upstairs. He looked at the clock, it was only 8:30. They had about 2 hours before Rosie’s class. After a few moments a sleepy Rosie trudged down the stairs. Like her father, she took a while to truly wake up in the morning. 

“Good morning, Rosie. How did you sleep?” 

Rosie blinked, yawned, and mumbled “mmm….okaaayy”. She trotted over to the couch and slumped down. “Can I watch cartoons?”

“Sure, Rosie. For a little while.” 

The two sat in silence. Sherlock in his chair paging through files and Rosie laying on the couch watching the telly. After a while, Sherlock decided that it was a good idea to make a decent breakfast, seeing as Rosie had dance. 

“Would you like an omlette, Rosie? I can make a bacon and cheese one.” 

She looked up from her show, “Yes please, Sherlock.” 

He went over to the kitchen and turned on the stove. “Would you like some hash browns too? I think Daddy bought some potatoes.” 

At this Rosie perked up, “Yes! They are my favorite! Can I help?” 

“Of course, Rosie. How about you start by setting the table.” 

The two worked together seamlessly. Rosie set the table, Sherlock peeled and sliced the potatoes, Rosie cracked the eggs. Within an hour they had full stomachs and empty plates. “Thank you for all of your help, Rosie!” 

“You’re welcome, Sherlock. I like to cook! One day I want to be a chef!” 

This was the first time Sherlock had heard this. “Oh really? What happened to being a police detective?” Sherlock teased. 

“I can be both!” 

Sherlock nodded and smiled, “Yes, I suppose you are right, bumblebee. But first, today you have to be a ballerina. While I tidy up, how about you go get ready.” 

Rosie dashed upstairs to change into her leotard while Sherlock washed the dishes. Afterwards, he got changed into a fresh button down. If he was going to watch her class, the least he could do was make a decent first impression. 

“Sherlock! I’m ready!” Rosie called. 

“Okay, Rosie! I am just finishing up! I will be right down.” 

Rosie was wearing a sparkly, purple leotard with a little tutu. She was quite the sight. “Do you like my leotard, Sherlock? Daddy got it for me!” 

The thought of John buying a sparkly dance outfit caused Sherlock to chuckle to himself. “Did he? Well your Daddy has very good taste! You look very nice, bumblebee. Put on your jacket, there is a cab waiting for us outside.” 

The entire ride over Rosie was singing to herself and practicing her dance moves in her head. Sherlock didn’t quite understand what she was saying, but he loved how excited she was. When they got to the studio he kissed her on the cheek and promised that he would be back so that he could watch the end of the class. He spent the next hour in Scotland Yard cracking cases for Lestrade. He finally solved the case of the missing father (it was murder), he found a stolen painting, and thwarted a bank robbery. Overall, it was a productive afternoon. 

Sherlock arrived at the studio and awkwardly walked in. Thankfully, there was a secretary at the desk who assumed that he was there to pick up his daughter. She told him that parents would be allowed to watch the final routine in a few minutes and pointed to a chair that he could sit in while he waited. Sherlock, being, well, Sherlock, sat and tried to not to let on that he was incredibly uncomfortable. A few minutes felt more like a few hours. Thankfully, the door to the dance room opened and Rosie ran into the waiting room to Sherlock. 

“Sherlock! Sherlock! You came!” 

“Of course I came, Rosie. I promised!” 

“I’ve been practicing really hard! Come watch, come watch”. Rosie basically dragged him into the room, for such a tiny girl she really was quite strong. Sherlock took a seat along the mirrors next to the other parents. The teacher thanked the parents for coming and told them that they should be very proud of their daughters and sons for their hard work! She then turned on the music and the dance began. 

Rosie was twirling and pirouetting and swaying along to the music. She was smiling, but Sherlock could see the determination in her eyes. At the end of the song, the class bowed and Sherlock applauded as loud as he could. Rosie came running over to him and tackled him in a bear hug. 

“Bumblebee! You were amazing! How did you learn to dance so well?” 

“Thank you, Sherlock. I wanted to try my best so that you would want to come back to see my recital.” 

“Oh, Rosie. I will be there, I can promise you that. Your Daddy and I will be sitting right in the front and we will be cheering the loudest!” 

Rosie smiled and giggled. 

“Shall we go home, love? You can change and then we can do whatever you like.”

“Can we have a movie night Sherlock? We can have dinner and watch Tangled!” 

Sherlock wasn’t a fan of movies, let alone ones created for children. But the look on Rosie’s face made it hard to say no. 

“Sure, Rosie. We can do that.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late!

The cab ride home was quick. Rosie recounted her entire dance class and Sherlock tried to keep up with all of the new jargon. Even though he didn't quite understand everything she was saying, he just loved her pure excitement. The way she talked about leaping and dancing was how he felt about solving police cases. There is just something euphoric about doing something you love. Once the two got home Rosie ran upstairs to get changed. Thankfully, this time, Sherlock was able to convince her to wear one of the outfits that John had left. While she was changing Sherlock made them both a grilled cheese and some tomato soup. Last night when he was going through the pantry he had noticed the can and thought it may be a nice surprise. 

Normally, Sherlock could go an entire day without eating. He would get so caught up in his work that he would simply forget to eat. John had started to pack him lunches, which helped. But even then it was unlikely that he actually ate three full meals. Honestly, he hadn't realized how much eating helps. In just the day and a half of caring for Rosie, Sherlock was feeling happier and his mind felt clearer. Perhaps it was getting a good night's sleep, but Sherlock had an inkling that it had to do with his increased self care.

Rosie sprinted down the steps just as Sherlock was cutting the grilled cheses in half. Diagonally of course. Sherlock had noticed that's how John always cut sandwiches and he secretly loved that quirky habit. 

"Rosie! What does Daddy say about running in the house?" Sherlock chastised.

" ...that I am not supposed to... "

"There you go. We just don't want you to get hurt, bumblebee." 

"I know...I'm sorry."

"Just try not to do it again. Let's have lunch, okay? And then we can watch that movie of yours."

" Oh!! You made us lunch?! You're the best, Sherlock" When she noticed the grilled cheese on her plate and the steaming bowl of tomato soup an enormous grin appeared on her face. "How did you know that I wanted this for lunch!? You didn't even ask!"

Sherlock chuckled, "Just a good guess, Rosie." 

The two ate in silence. Not because there was nothing to discuss, rather they were both savoring every bite of the meal. After they finished eating, Rosie helped Sherlock do the dishes. John was a wonderful parent. It seemed like everything just came so naturally to the man. Although it was a hard adjustment after Mary passed away, he never faltered in his unwavering selflessness and devotion to his daughter. Now that Rosie was a bit older, John was working on instilling a sense of responsibility in her. To do this, he encouraged her to help with simple chores around the flat and always made sure to praise her when he caught her being particularly helpful. For an ex-army doctor, John sure was a loving man. 

"Do you have the movie on DVD, Rosie? Or is it online?"

"I have the DVD. Daddy got it for me for my birthday last year! I haven't watched it in a while though."

Sherlock was relieved. Recently John had purchased them a Smart TV and Sherlock had absolutely no idea how to use it. "Okay then, sweetheart. How about you go set that up."

Despite only being in kindergarten, Rosie was well versed when it came to technology. Sherlock may have the ability to use deductive reasoning, but his tech skills were abysmal compared to the youngster.

Rosie sat on the couch and Sherlock unsure whether to sit next to her or to sit in John's chair. He ultimately chose the couch as there was too much glare otherwise. Sherlock was already convinced that he wouldn't like the movie, but he had promised John that he would be on his best behavior plus he didn't want to upset Rosie. As the movie began he tried to keep an open mind. Within the first few minutes Rosie was singing and dancing along. That alone made the whole ordeal worth it. Although he would never admit it, Sherlock was actually kind of enjoying the story regardless. It may not be intellectually stimulating, but at least Rapunzel was a bit more empowered than the typical Disney princesses. As the movie progressed, Rosie inched closer and closer to Sherlock until she eventually was texting her head on his shoulder. Similar to in the cab the other night, this made his heart soar. He loved Rosie more than he could have ever imagined possible. She was the daughter he never thought he would have.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the afternoon was rather uneventful. The two finished watching the movie, but by the end of it Rosie had fallen asleep. All of that dancing must have worn her out. Sherlock decided to just let her nap, even if it meant sitting in an incredibly uncomfortable position. As he sat there, he went to his mind palace in an attempt to solve the latest case Lestrade had left with him. However, in a matter of minutes Sherlock too found himself drifting off. Sherlock never took naps. He barely slept at night, the idea of wasting precious daytime dreaming was preposterous! But, today was different. With Rosie, he wasn’t just a consulting detective...he was a father, and father’s can take naps. 

Sherlock jolted awake, he could hear his phone buzzing. He blinked his eyes and looked around the room confused. Next to him on the couch was Rosie, still asleep and drooling. The sound of his phone snapped him back to reality. Where did he put it? He stumbled over to the kitchen and found it on the table. Rubbing his eyes he picked up the call without seeing who was calling. 

“Hello, Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective” he mumbled, still sleepy. 

“Sherlock? Are you alright? You sound funny” replied a distressed John. 

Realizing that it was John made Sherlock perk up. “Oh! John. Hello, love. Sorry, Rosie and I were just napping. We had watched Tangled and I guess we were both just tired.”

His comment was met with silence. 

“....John…?”

“Did you just say, that you napped? And watched Tangled? Are you sure that you are really Sherlock Holmes?” 

Sherlock rolled his eyes, “John,” he said sternly. “Out of anyone, you should know me by now.”

“I know, I know”, John chuckles. “Sometimes I just cannot believe how much you have changed. I remember our first few days together. I found you amazing, but you were just so closed off. I guess I never would have predicted that you would one day be napping and watching Disney films.” 

“It was for Rosie. I had to.” 

“She is our little princess, I understand. Thank you, Sherlock. For this weekend. For everything. For being you.” 

Sherlock’s cheeks flushed. “I love you, John. You’re my best friend, how could I not help out?” 

“And you are mine.” 

“I miss you. I know it’s only been a few days, but I am looking forward to you coming back home.” 

“I am catching the 4 o’clock train tomorrow, I will be home soon. I hope you know that I am expecting dinner to be on the table when I arrive” he teases. 

“How does Shepherd’s Pie sound? I ended up not making it last night.” 

“I was only kidding, Sherlock. You don’t have t-”

“I want to. It’s the least I can do, John. You always cook for me.” 

“Sherlock??” a sleepy Rosie calls from the other room. 

“Oh. John, I have to go. Our little bumblebee just woke up. Be safe tomorrow. Okay?” 

“Say hi to Rosie for me. I will see you soon, I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Sherlock hung up his phone and walked back over to the couch where Rosie was. She had sat up and was rubbing her eyes. Her hair was a mess and she had drool stains on her shirt, but even still she was adorable. 

“Hi Rosie, did you enjoy your nap?” 

“Sorry, Sherlock. I didn’t mean to fall asleep. I was just sooo tired.”

“It’s okay, love. I fell asleep too. I just woke up a little bit ago when your Daddy called. He will be home tomorrow by dinner time.” 

“Oh yay! What are we having for dinner tonight?” 

In a rare act of spontaneity Sherlock replied, “how about we have ice cream for dinner?” 

Rosie jumped up from the couch and started jumping up and down. “Yes! Yes! Yes! Please Sherlock! Can we?” 

Sherlock grinned, “of course, bumblebee. I always keep my word.”

In a matter of seconds she had enveloped Sherlock in a bear hug. “Thank you Sherlock! I’ll go get ready.”  
As she ran upstairs to get changed, Sherlock stood there beaming. He knew that John wouldn’t approve of this idea, but he figured ice cream for dinner wasn’t the end of the world.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! An update! Life got in the way, but I am back at it. (:

The ice cream shop was within walking distance, so once Rosie had decided on her outfit the two headed out. Rosie begged Sherlock to wear his ‘silly hat’ and though Sherlock felt ridiculous in it, he decided to oblige. He figured he already looked out of place, so he might as well make Rosie smile.

As they walked, Sherlock found himself replaying the first time he visited the shop. It was with John, of course. After a particularly gruesome case John had mentioned getting some ice cream in an effort to cheer themselves up, despite it being only 4 pm. Apparently John used to go there as a child and was appalled that Sherlock had never been despite living only a street away. John chose his favourite, mint chocolate chip, and Sherlock had gone with classic chocolate. As John was eating though, a bit of ice cream stuck to his top lip. It looked like a little mustache and Sherlock wasn’t sure how he should go about telling him. At this point they weren’t a couple. There was some weird tension, but John was always going on dates with women and this utterly confused the detective. Sherlock eventually decided to just point to the ice cream on John’s face, but his timing was horribly off. John had leaned forward to pick up the trash and stand up and Sherlock ended up awkwardly brushing his lip. He tried to play it off, but he was embarrassed beyond belief. John assured him there was nothing to be worried about, he told Sherlock he was overreacting repeatedly to no avail. Even though it really was just a mistake, that simple gesture changed everything. Though it took weeks for John to admit it, he had found Sherlock’s touch electrifying.

He was jolted back to reality when they arrived at the shop. The shop owner, Henry, immediately recognized the pair. “Rosie! Sherlock! Two of my favourite customers! But where’s John?”.

“Daddy’s away helping Auntie Harriet!” Rosie replied matter-of-factly.

Henry raised his eyebrows in surprise, “Well then! This will stay between us” he said with a wide smile. “What would you like, dear? Moose tracks in a cone like aways?”

“Yes please, Henry! Sherlock what will you get?”

“Come on Rosie, use your detective skills! What do you think I will get” he teases. 

“Chocolate?”

“Yes, in a cup or in a cone?”

“Um….well. You don’t like to get dirty. So, a cup?”

“That’s my bumblebee! Yes, can I get a small chocolate in a bowl please?”

Henry was rather amused by the two. “Of course, Sherlock. One moose tracks and one chocolate, coming up!” 

Within seconds Rosie had ice cream all over her face. She may be a graceful dancer, but when it came to anything else Rosie was one of the clumsiest and messiest children Sherlock knew. Though to be fair, he really didn’t have much to compare to. 

“Even when Daddy gets home, can we keep having fun together Sherlock? I like spending time with you.” 

Sherlock grinned, “Yes, Rosie. Of course. I promise to be better from now on.” 

“We should take Daddy to the zoo! We can show him all of the animals!!” 

“Maybe, love. How about in a little while? Since we just went.” 

“Okay, Sherlock. I like that idea.” 

She went back to devouring her cone. Sherlock was surprised that there was even ice cream left, as it looked like she was wearing the majority of it. Once the two finished their ‘meal’ he got some napkins and helped Rosie clean up the mess. He made a mental note to do the laundry, or John would most certainly learn of their little escapade. 

“Bye Henry!” Rosie called as the two walked out of the shop. She took Sherlock’s hand and they walked back home full and content. 

The rest of the evening was quiet. Rosie had some homework to work on and Sherlock spent some time updating his website. Although John was the blogger, he felt obligated to keep up with his own site too.

Soon enough it was bedtime. After rinsing off, Rosie got into pajamas and Sherlock tucked her into bed. He didn’t get to read quite as much this night as after just one chapter he looked up to see her sleeping. He quietly turned off the lights, kissed her forehead, and left the room. 

After their relatively busy day, Sherlock was exhausted. Police cases were draining, but honestly they were nothing compared to caring for a child. He would have to remember to give John more credit next time he was sleepy during a case. He got changed, made sure the door was locked and slipped into bed. Before closing his eyes he texted John “Good night, I love you.” Within minutes he drifted off into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took forever to update! Life happened. :(

Both Sherlock and Rosie awoke late the next morning. After the eventful few days together, the two were in need of some serious rest. Sherlock sleepily blinked and looked at the alarm clock next to him, it read 10:52 am. He couldn’t remember the last time he had slept that late, even with John he never found himself getting up later than 8! Lazily, he threw the blankets off of him and put on a robe. He trotted downstairs and put on the kettle to make a cup of tea. 

Within a few minutes, he heard Rosie get up as well. There was a yawn and then the sound of tiny footsteps coming down the steps. 

“Good morning, Rosie! How did you sleep?”

“SO good! Sorry, I fell asleep so early last night, you didn’t get to read much, huh.” 

“That’s okay, bumblebee. We can keep reading tonight.” 

“Isn’t Daddy coming come though? You don’t have to.”

“Oh, Rosie. I want to. I have loved reading to you. If you’re okay with it though, of course.” 

“Yes! I like you reading to me too. You use silly voices!” 

“Even when your father gets home, I don’t want things to change. I have really enjoyed this weekend, Rosie. I want to play a bigger role in your life.” 

“You’re still coming to my dance recital, right?” 

“I wouldn’t miss it for anything! Not even a case.” 

Because it was so late, the two decided on brunch. Sherlock whipped up French toast, bacon, and omelets and Rosie made fruit salad and set the table. For such a young girl, she was quite helpful in the kitchen. Perhaps one day she would be a chef. 

As the two sat down to eat Sherlock asked Rosie about school. He realized that although she often spoke of her day with John, he hadn’t really asked her about how she was faring. At the mention of school, Rosie began to speak rapidly of art projects, songs she learned in music class, and how she gets to be the helper of the week starting on Monday. Although at first it was difficult to keep up with everything she was saying, just hearing her so excited made Sherlock smile. It was like when she was talking about dance. Rosie being happy gave him a feeling he had never had before. It felt like a mixture of pride and joy. He made a note to ask John about it, it must be a parent thing. 

He asked about what she was learning in social studies and made an effort to make an appropriate critique of Christopher Columbus when she mentioned them doing a project on the rather scandalous explorer. 

Then, Rosie said something that caught him entirely off guard. 

“Actually Sherlock, I wrote a story about you for homework the other day!”

The detective nearly choked on the piece of French toast he had been inhaling. “You…you did?” he managed. 

“Yes! It’s about you, me, and Daddy! The teacher said to write about my favourite memory! So I wrote about when we started living with you. Daddy got so much happier. And I really love how silly you are.” 

For once, Sherlock didn’t have something clever to reply. Instead, he sat there with his mouth open, searching for a way to make sense of his emotions. He eventually mustered up enough wit to reply “Oh, Rosie that was my favourite day too. I love you and your father so so very much.”

“We love you too. I don’t know why people say mean things about you, Sherlock. You’re a good dad.”

“Oh, my bumblebee. It’s hard to believe how young you are, you are going places!” 

The two continued eating and eventually finished their feast. As usual, Rosie helped with cleaning up and then headed to her room to get dressed for the day. 

“Well, Rosie! What should we do? Your Dad will be home in a few hours.” 

“Hmmm. Maybe we can surprise him? I bet he’ll be tired after helping Auntie all weekend! What if we made him dinner?! I can cook! And we can clean up a bit?” 

“Rosie, you never fail to amaze me. You have seemed to inherited your father’s selflessness.” 

“So can we Sherlock?? We can make him shepherd’s pie! He won’t ever expect that!!” 

“Sure, bumblebee. I think that is a VERY nice idea. But first, we need to go grocery shopping. We don’t have any of the ingredients.” 

For Sherlock, grocery shopping was even more daunting than going to the zoo. At least at the zoo they give you a map! He flagged down a cab and within minutes the odd pair was strolling down the freezer aisle debating on what ice cream to get. Overall the entire ordeal only took about 30 minutes, but to Sherlock, it felt like an eternity. Unsurprisingly, John did most of the shopping. In fact, Sherlock couldn’t even remember the last time he had been to the store. Maybe to get some milk? 

Once they got back home Sherlock started to cook the meat while Rosie was tasked with putting all of the groceries away. Somehow she had convinced him to get the ingredients for brownie sundaes…he just could not say no to her puppy dog eyes! 

“Can we listen to music, Sherlock? Daddy always plays music when he cleans!” 

“Sure Rosie, if you can set it up we can.” 

In a matter of minutes, the little technology wizard had the theme from Frozen blaring from the computer speakers. Sherlock tried not to laugh as she twirled around belting out the lyrics. It really was quite adorable. 

The two continued working to the tune of various Disney songs. While Sherlock made a salad, Rosie mashed the potatoes; and the two munched on mozzarella sticks as they set the table. 

Somehow, despite all of their cooking, they had extra time before John was expected home. Being an exceptional daughter, Rosie went around dusting the flat…but not before she sneak attacked Sherlock with feather tickles! As Rosie dusted, Sherlock vacuumed and tried to straighten everything up. Again, he realized just how much John (…and Mrs. Hudson) did for him. Without John he would be living in disorganized chaos, he would have to repay the man somehow. Perhaps he could start doing some chores around the house himself. Heck, if Rosie can dust how hard can it be? 

Just as the two plopped down on the couch in exhaustion, they heard the door begin to open. It was John!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! (: Thank you to everyone who has read this and supported me throughout the writing process. I have enjoyed imagining the adventures of Sherlock and Rosie and am looking forward to more silliness in future works!

Rosie jumped up and ran to the door. “Daddy!!” She tackled him in a bear hug before he could even fully make it into the house. “Sherlock and I had so much fun!!” 

“I heard!” he chuckled as he scooped her up to give her a proper hug. 

“We missed you though.” 

“And I missed you both. Very much!” 

At this John looked up, his eyes met Sherlock’s.

Sherlock flashed him a cheeky smile and retorted, “Hello, John. I told you that you didn’t need to worry about leaving Rosie with me. We managed quite well if I do say so myself.” 

In reply, John rolled his eyes, put Rosie down, and walked over to give him a kiss hello. “Sorry for doubting you.” 

Rosie, being an excitable young girl, couldn’t help but blurt out her surprise. “Daddy! Sherlock and I cooked and cleaned for you!” 

“Is THAT what I smell?! I thought it was just my imagination! And look at the house! Everything is immaculate! Gee, I should leave more often!” he teased. 

“I must give Rosie all of the credit, this surprise was wholly her idea”. 

“This is the best surprise anyone has ever done for me, Rosie. Thank you. And thank you too, Sherlock. I know you must have helped.” 

Trying not to tear up, John pulled the two into a hug. He had never imagined life being this perfect. After losing Mary, life had seemed bleak. But now? With Rosie and Sherlock? He felt that he had a proper family. 

“What did my little chef make for dinner?” 

“We made Shepherd’s Pie! And salad! And mozzerella sticks!” 

The three sat down at the table and Sherlock served the delicious meal. Rosie recounted stories from the weekend, telling John all about the zoo, her dance class, and their other adventures. In that very moment, life at 221B Baker Street could not get much better.


End file.
